The development of gypsum boards (“wallboards”) began as early as 1917, but did not become popular for residential home use until after World War II. Before that time, wall construction was primarily lath, or wooden horizontal supports, covered in plaster. Plaster walls took a great deal of time to build, and professional application was usually necessary. Construction using gypsum board was much more efficient and did not require the specialized labor that plaster walls sometimes did.
Since the mid-1940s, construction using gypsum boards has been the primary wall construction in most houses. Vertical wooden pieces frame a room providing support for the sheets of wallboard. These sheets are connected to the framing by either screws or nails, and seamed together using a special drywall compound, which leaves an even and flat surface. The result is a wall that is smooth and easy to finish.